onedirection1dfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne est un membre du groupe One Direction avec Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson. Enfance : Liam est né à Wolverhampton, West Midlands, en Angleterre, ses parents sont Geoff et Karen Payne. Liam est né trois semaines plus tôt, et a subi de nombreux problèmes de santé en tant que nourrisson. Il a passé les quatre premières années de sa vie dans et hors de l'hôpital, nécessitant des tests réguliers. Les médecins ont finalement remarqué que l'un de ses reins était marqué et dysfonctionnel. Pour aider à faire face à la douleur, Liam a eu 32 injections dans son bras chaque jour, comme un enfant. En 2012, Liam a découvert, et partagé avec les fans via Twitter, que son rein était en plein fonctionnement à nouveau. Carrière Musicale : Liam a auditionné à l'origine pour la cinquième série de X Factor en 2008, quand il avait quatorze ans. Il a été éliminé chez les juges, où Simon Cowell décida que Liam était trop jeune pour continuer. Cowell demanda à Liam de revenir dans deux ans, après avoir terminé ses études. Liam a prévu de retourner l'année suivante, mais n'a pas pu auditionner car X Factor éleva l'âge de participation à 16 ans. En 2010, Liam est revenu pour la septième saison de X Factor, auditionnant avec "Cry Me a River" par Arthur Hamilton. Il a reçu une ovation debout de l'auditoire, et de Simon, avant de marquer un «''oui''» des quatre juges. Au bootcamp, il a chanté "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" d'Oasis. Les trois juges ont été impressionnés, mais Simon se sentait «unidimensionnel». En tant que tel, il a été éliminé en tant qu'artiste solo, puis placé dans One Direction. Le groupe s'est classé troisième, mais a signé une entente avec le label de Simon Cowell, Syco Music, et a sorti cinq albums les plus vendus entre 2011 et 2015. 2016 - Carrière Solo : Collaborations. En Janvier 2015, Liam a commencé à travailler avec le rapper / producteur américain, Juicy J. Juicy J a confirmé la collaboration le mois suivant. Jusqu'à la fin de décembre 2015 et début janvier 2016, Juicy a partagé des vidéos Snapchat de lui et Liam dans le studio ensemble de nouveau. Le 16 septembre 2016, le producteur TM88 a confirmé que Liam figurerait sur l'album Rubba Band Business de Juicy J. Carrière musicale. Le 17 janvier 2016, Liam a téléchargé une vidéo sur son Instagram officiel, en prévisualisant une chanson de rap qu'il a écrite. Le 20 avril, une démo intitulée «''You''», filtrée en ligne. Le 15 septembre 2016, Liam a posté une photo de lui-même dans un enregistrement studio, avec la légende "Hard at work", sur Instagram. Le 13 novembre, le producteur Sean Garrett a partagé une photo de lui-même avec Liam, intitulé "Me and @liampayne #smashontheradioalert amazing Session #mybritishmate #onedirection #solo" Vie Personnelle : Les parents de Liam sont Geoff et Karen Payne, et il a deux soeurs, Ruth et Nicola. Liam a déclaré à James Corden lors d'un enregistrement en décembre 2015 de The Late Late Show que ses parents vivraient temporairement avec lui pendant le hiatus de One Direction en 2016. En juin de 2016, Liam a assisté au mariage de sa soeur Ruth et a exécuté une chanson originale à la réception. Liam possède trois chiens, dont l'un, nommé Watson, qu'il a gardé après sa rupture de 2015 de l'ex-petite amie Sophia Smith. Un autre, appelé Loki, a été renommé renommé aux MTV Movie Awards 2013 par l'acteur Tom Hiddleston (qui joue Loki dans The Avengers et Thor). Vie Amoureuse : Danielle Peazer. Liam a rencontré Danielle Peazer, une danseuse, sur X Factor en 2010. Ils sortent ensemble d'avril 2011 à septembre 2012, réunis brièvement à nouveau en Décembre 2012, mais séparés en avril 2013. Sophia a déclarée dans un entretien de février 2016 qu'elle et Liam étaient toujours des amis proches. Sophia Smith. Liam est sorti avec son ancienne camarade de classe, Sophia Smith, de 2013 à 2015. Ils ont fait leur première apparition publique en tant que couple à la première du film de concert de One Direction: This Is Us en août 2013. Liam a confirmé que la chanson "Illusion", de One Direction quatrième album Four, a été écrit sur sa relation avec Sophia. Dans une entrevue de 2015 avec Sugarscape, Liam a révélé qu'il a acheté Sophia un chiot nommé Ralph pour Noël en 2014. En octobre 2015, People Magazine a rapporté que Liam et Sophia avaient décidé de mettre fin à leur relation après deux ans et demi. Liam a confirmé la rupture au tabloïd The Sun déclarant: "Je suis absolument dévasté d'avoir rompu avec Sophia. Être sur la tournée toute cette année et être loin d'elle était si dur. Nous avons passé tellement de temps à part. Mais pour quelqu'un, parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas faire ce que votre cœur veut, mais de faire ce qui est mieux pour eux. En ce moment, je suis impatient de quelque temps seul à comprendre qui je suis et ce que je veux être." Cheryl Cole. Le 26 février 2016, The Sun a rapporté que Liam avait commencé à fréquenter la star pop britannique Cheryl. Liam l'a rencontré en 2008, sur X Factor, quand Liam avait 14 ans, et encore en 2010, quand Liam a auditionné une deuxième fois, âgé de 16 ans en 2014, Liam a écrit une chanson intitulée "I Will not Break". Le jour de la St-Valentin 2016, Liam a posté une image d'une rose sur Instagram avec la légende, "B''aby Happy Valentine's Day ...". Le 24 février, Liam et Cheryl ont échangé des messages Instagram flirty à un autre avant de participer aux ''Brit Awards 2016 séparément. Le lendemain, Liam supprime toutes les photos de son ex Sophia Smith de son Instagram. Liam a confirmé en changeant sa photo de profil d'Instagram à un selfie de lui et Cheryl le 28 février, avec une nouvelle légende bio; "Happy". Liam a parcouru le tapis rouge avec Cheryl le 9 mai, au Global Gift Gala, où elle recevait un prix pour des œuvres de charité , et encore le 13 mai au Festival de Cannes. En 2016, Cheryl apparaît sur de nombreux événements, avec un ventre légèrement arrondi, ressembler fortement à un début de grossesse. Tatouages : Chansons écrites : Up All Night : * "Taken" — écriture * "Everything About You" — écriture * "Same Mistakes" — écriture Take Me Home : * "Last First Kiss" — écriture * "Back For You" — écriture * "Summer Love" — écriture * "Still The One" — écriture * "Irresistible" — écriture Midnight Memories : * "Right Now" — écriture * "Does He Know" — écriture * "Diana" — écriture * "Midnight Memories " — écriture * "Little Black Dress" — écriture * "Better Than Words" — écriture * "Little White Lies" — écriture * "Through The Dark" — écriture * "Story of My Life" — écriture * You And I (Big Payno Remix) —producteur Four : * "Steal My Girl" — écriture * "Night Changes" —écriture * "Ready To Run" —écriture * "Fool's Gold" — écriture * "No Control" — écriture * "Fireproof" — écriture * "Spaces" — écriture * "Clouds" — écriture * "Change Your Ticket" —écriture * "Illusion" — écriture * Steal My Girl (Big Payno Remix) —producteur Made in the A.M. : * "End Of The Day" — écriture * "Long Way Down" — écriture * "What a Feeling" — écriture * "History" — écriture * "Wolves" — écriture * "A.M." — écriture * "Love You Goodbye" —producteur * "Hey Angel" — co-producteur-instruments Perfect deluxe : * Drag Me Down (Remix) ft Lunchmoney Lewis — producteur * "Home" — écriture Citations : * "I've always had a strange fear of spoons." — ''X Factor Tour Q&A * ''"I can see a lot of people thanking us for staying, but you're the real heroes here. Thanks for not thinking it's finished." ''(After Zayn's departure from the band) * ''"For the past five years now I've been part of something so special I don't think any of us really understand, something that can mean the world to people and put a smile on the face of our fans even in the darkest times. To a lot of people it's just a bunch of silly kids in a band but to the people involved it means so much more." ''(After Zayn's departure from the band) * ''"The break will be a lot shorter than what a lot of people think." Anecdotes : * Liam a été nommé le membre le plus compétitif de One Direction. * Son Instagram est : https://www.instagram.com/liampayne/ * Son Twitter est : https://twitter.com/LiamPayne * Louis et Liam ont révélé dans le film de concert One Direction 2013, This Is Us, qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas d'abord sur X Factor, en raison de leurs différentes personnalités. * Son tatouage de quatre flèches représente chaque autre membre de One Direction. * Il a acheté la voiture volante de Harry Potter et de la Chambre des Secrets. * Son signe du zodiaque est Vierge. * Il est un boxeur et peut être vu de formation dans un montage pour 1D Day. * La chanson "History" de One Direction lui rappelle Toy Story, "You Got a Friend In Me". * Il s'est cassé le bras en 2014 à Las Vegas. * Il joue de la guitare, du clavier et du piano, et produit des chansons pour One Direction. * Il semble avoir un Snapchat privé.